Version
This page will cover all the versions of the Soul Forest Mod. Its current version is 1.9.75, MC version 1.7.10 Latest Update News: Can be downloaded on PMC Page. New Changes: A small but important update, it seemed that Uranium was still unminable (as its mining level was set to 5 (Fyrised, which can only be obtained in the Soul Forest dimension which you need Uranium for to get to.). - Fixed Uranium mining level to be 4 (Steel or Cobalt) - Fixed Gemmeration table removing enchantments from the weapon. It is now possible to repair a weapon with enchantments, but only if you are using a fully charged amulet stone. Older Updates: Update news of earlier releases: - Soul Forest Mod version 1.9.7 (MC 1.7.10) Biomes - A milestone!! (100.000+ views): Download - Attention, there is a hotfix for the unminable uranium in version 1.9.75. - Fixed the custom vines growing on air and destroying nearby vines when placed next to them. - Fixed custom leaves not decaying. - Fixed custom leaves not dropping saplings. - Fixed custom leaves being opaque while not opaque (being able to look through the entire tree or island) while attempting to breake the leave. - Fixed custom tall grass acting as normal blocks, thus being able to place blocks on them, this is now changed to normal grass being able to replace grass with any other block. - Changed the texture of amethyst gem & uncut to be a bit better. - Changed the textures of the armor so that they look a bit prettier. - Changed the texture of the Gemcutter - Changed the texture of frozen grass. - Added Amulet Rings that will either increase the damage you do or decrease the damage you take (depending on the type of the ring). - Added Amulet Stones whereof most give you a potion buff for an amount (20 or 40 seconds) on every use. Some other stones have different purposes. - Refactored the tool class settings, also changed chromite to be harvestlevel of diamond instead of iron. - Added a block (Gemmeration Table) to repair Soul Tools & Armor using the Jet Amulet Stone. - Added a block (Gemming Table) to enchant Soul Tools & Armor using the Scarletite Amulet Stone. - Added a block (Gemble Table) to transform certain items into more useful stuff (Iron Block > Gold Block) using the Citrine Amulet Stone. - Integrated the new blocks's recipes with NEI. - Made Uranium, Cobalt and Steel less rare again (this time uranium is even less rare then cobalt and steel) - Updated the looks of the Hardwood tree, cut off the corners and changed the height and some more. - Made the grass in the dimension grow up to a lower layer (from water-up) instead of starting with grass blocks halfway up the dimension, this looks much better. - Made the biomes in the dimension slightly larger. - Made small updates to the looks of the different biomes. - Moved all cold snow-related biomes to a new dimension called the Frozen Hearth Dimension. (I have no intention of making tons of dimensions but found the white/green and white/red look extremely odd) This dimension can be reached by building a portal the same size and shape as the Soul Forest Portal but using Turquoise Blocks and a frost lighter instead. U can light this portal using a frost lighter, this can be made by combining a Uranium Gem with an Advanced Soul Magic Fragment This portal can only be created in the soul forest dimension. Do not try to build it in the overworld or nether, this won't work. - Re-added soul ice, it now spawns in the Frozen Hearth dimension naturally. - Added a new biome (Shinai Forest) a frozen forest biome in the Frozen Hearth dimension. This biome also has a new tree of which the leaves/logs are subject to change. Also has a new flower called the Shinai Flower - Added a new tree - Frozen Tall tree with Frozen Leaves and Frozen logs (the textures are subject to change) - Added a new flower - Frozen Shinai - Added frozen sapling and a hardwood sapling. - Did some cleanup and optimilizations. - Updated the to-do list on the forum. Please report any errors, glitches or alike as soon as you see one so I can fix it right away! Also if you want to show off something amazing you made, don't be afraid to share so I can post it (pictures, mod showcase or anything else)!!! Enjoy!! - Soul Forest Mod version 1.9.6 (MC 1.7.10) The Ice Queen!!: Download - Removed Mithril entirely from the mod! - Removed the lighting effect of the Ice Workbench. - Added a new boss: The Ice Queen. - The Ice Queen will: 1. Summon a wall inbetween you and herself to block ranged attacks from coming in, and when she summons a new wall the old wall will explode and damage + slow you on hit. 2. Summon either 2 Exclos's, 2 Ice Fairies or 2 Illusions/copies of herself. - The illusions will not summon anything, but they do teleport around. When you hit one of the illusions you will get blinded and damaged. 3. Teleport away from you when you get too close (before you get in your melee attack range) or teleport closer to you when too far away. - Added a new item called the Ice Crystal that can be used to summon the Ice Queen. You will need to build an altar and use the Ice Crystal on the middle block. Look at the picture to see what altar looks like. - Added a new set of armor and tools (Fyrised) to replace the mithril armor and tools. - Added Soul Forest mod source to Github at : https://github.com/OwnAgePau/Soul-Forest - Added Set Bonus information to the item information that shows when you press the (default) F button. - Added spawned in altars to the Dark Caverns biome that currently only look a bit fancy. They will be used in multiple ways later on. - Added a new Achievement that can be achieved by killing the Ice Queen. - Added 2 (quite similar) new biomes (Soul Shrubbery & Fyrised Shrubbery). - Added caves to the dimension to make it a little bit easier (and much safer) to find gems. - Re-added fog into the dimension (green coloured fog) as it gives the dimension's atmosphere a little edge. - Reduced the rate at which Groundhog spawns reinforcements (as this was set to insanely fast by previous update). - Reduced the health of koteks (red, blue & green) by 50%. - Changed Textures of : Hardwood (trees, leaves, planks, stairs), Laterite (dirt & grass) and the Ice Workbench. - Fixed different stuff generating above the world (on top of the netherack, including trees, flowers and structures). - Fixed the gemcutter only showing "burning particles" when not active, it instead shows it when the gemcutter is active. - Did some refactoring and cleanup - Custom leaves no longer drop the leaves on destruction without the proper tool (berrycutter). - Made the custom leaves a bit less though to destroy by hand. Please report any errors, glitches or alike as soon as you see one so I can fix it right away! Also if you want to show off something amazing you made, don't be afraid to share so I can post it (pictures, mod showcase or anything else)!!! Enjoy!! - Soul Forest Mod version 1.9.5 (MC 1.7.10): Download - Game no longer crashes when attacking Groundhogs!! - NEI api extension implemented, you are now able to figure out all the recipes from the gemcutter & ice workbench with ease! - Fixed that Groundhog was no longer fighting in groups when attacked - Added the item Soul to also be dropped by many of the Soul Forest creatures - I made an attempt at stopping the ice fairy from making a constant noise, however I can't seem to find where this noise comes from yet, so instead I have lowered its volume. - Made the gel extractor stop extracting if the filled gel pot has 9 gel or is allready a filled gel pot. - Increased Magical Fragment's stack limit to 24 - Removed the sparkle effect from fyrised sand to decrease lagg!! - Made steel, cobalt and uranium spawn a bit more often - Doubled the spawning chance of all the soul forest ores that generate in slate (the darker stone)(like aquamarine and mithril). - Fixed there being 2 recipes to get 9 Citrine gems out of a Citrine Block - Fixed to create a Cranberry muffin you now no longer need a Cranberry muffin... - Fixed bog grass dropping the block itself when destroyed, instead it now drops nothing :) - Fixed Breaking a Bog Grass Block sound like grass instead of stone. - Added recipes for wooden stairs - Changed the recipe to craft logs into planks from 2x2 to the usual log -> (4) plank recipe. - Fixed the damage of the Frost wand (it was somehow set VERY VEY low) - Changed the crafting outcome amount of Tin and Copper throwing knifes (from 4-2) - You are now able to create sticks with the custom wood types - Changed the amount of Grape Trees in the soul forest. - Soul Water no longer giving off light. Please report any errors, glitches or alike as soon as you see one so I can fix it right away! Also if you want to show off something amazing you made, don't be afraid to share so I can post it (pictures, mod showcase or anything else)!!! Enjoy!! - Soul Forest Mod version 1.9.4 (MC 1.7.10): Download - Added stairs for all custom Brick types : (Slate, Porphyry, Ice, Bauxite and Titanium) & Wood Types (Hardwood & Soul Wood) - Added a possible extra room the the Ice Tower, containing a chest of cool items. - Added the possibilities of a chest spawning in the ice tower (lower or upper level) - Added a Slime Suit (which allows the player to jump higher) crafted using Blue Molten Gel and Advanced Frozen Fragments - Added light shard as a possible drop from Ice Fairy - Added soul shard as a possible drop from Kotek (blue/green/red) - Added Blueberry Muffin (5% chance) as a rare drop on killing koteks (making killing them a bit more rewarding at times) who doesn't like blueberry muffins eh. - Added a Key Binding to show the detailed tool/armor information (default set to the F key); - Removed the Higher jumping effect from Silver Armor as it seemed strange. - Fixed only tin ore dropping from Soul Forest Mod ores. - Fixed steel armor texture name typo. - Fixed Gel Extractor not correctly extracting gel in some cases. - Fixed Furivoli name type (upper case F instead of lower case) - Fixed Kotek health to be not set to 20 but to full health instead. - Small changes in biome generation - Updated the post to explain all of the crafting recipes in the Ice Workbench. - Updated the to-do list of the mod. - Updated the detailed information on tools and armor to also state how much uses you have left on tools and how much damage you can take on armor. Please report any errors, glitches or alike as soon as you see one so I can fix it right away! Also if you want to show off something amazing you made, don't be afraid to share so I can post it (pictures, mod showcase or anything else)!!! Enjoy!! - Soul Forest Mod version 1.9.3 (MC 1.7.10): Download Huge ass giant update after a really long time: LOOK AT THAT, After so long I finally took the time to update this - updated to minecraft 1.7.10!!! - removed 2 config files (block id's and item id's are no longer to be pre-defined) - added king kotek the first mini boss with awesome loot - fixed the gelextractor, it now extracts gel untill it has 9 gel than creates a filled gel pot. - the progress is now also visible in the item (the gel pot) so you can tell how much gel it has. - added another config that lets you edit mob related stuff (only to be used when you can't play with the current settings or that you find it too difficult) - added a seperate config for both items and blocks (kept the main config to be only for biomes, achievements and other) - config cleanup no more unneeded comments for every block and item (it should now be much easier to read) - fixed the Ice Workbench making your items dissappear when you exit the GUI with items still in the crafting grid, it now throws them back like it should. - added a couple of items that will be used to create a mini-boss summoning item - added mcmod.info file - changed block sounds when breaking tall grass. - changed ore block sounds when breaking to stone sound. - changed hardness of ore blocks. - fixed plants being weird. - Furivoli is now acutally firing fireballs (so they are now as strong as they are supposed to be, one of the more dangerous mobs of the dimension) - added new achievements - added spawn eggs for each mob (even the mini boss) - added new way to create regular torches (with blue gel) - added a recipe to create the Gel Extractor - added ladders to ice towers - added lots of water to generate in the Peat Bog biome (they will not create waterfalls as they spawn safely) - added more shrubbery to biomes - added a vine type that generates in the peat bog biome (the use of this is yet to be implemented, but it is a cool addition to the biome) - fixed some naming errors - fixed using shift in iceworkbench wasn't working as intented. - fixed some achievements - stopped fyrised sand from conquering nations. And that sums most of it up, please report any errors, glitches or alike as soon as you see one so I can fix it right away! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!! The below few things I allready am working on but I wanted to get this update out so I will continue to work on these visual glitches. Things not yet fixed: - there happens to be a type of waterfalls appearing in my dimension with the texture of my water and it giving of light, but I do not yet know where it is coming from. - Wand and throwing knifes shooting boxes. - THe dimension's biome intersections are a tiny bit messed up (the dirt/grass of both biomes slightly overlaps) - Soul Forest Mod version 1.9.25 (MC 1.6.2): Download Bug fix update: - 2 texture names had lower case while they should be uppercase (that cause the entities to be unable to find their texture) - uranium ore was set to be a tier 5 ore (only to be mined with a mithril pickaxe), i changed it to 4 (only to be mined with a steel or cobalt pickaxe) which now makes it possible to actually go to the soul forest. - Soul Forest Mod version 1.9.2 (mc 1.6.2): Download Another small update (that mostly enhances most of the biomes) - added throwing knifes (Tin and Copper) - added some torches - added tall grass to world spawn - added Cantaloupe Flower and Grape Sapplings to spawn - added new plants (Frozen Tall Grass, Fireblossom) - added more leave colours - added shrubs - added Groundhog - updated some mob stats (Furivoli has knockback resistance, ice fairy attacks snow creepers) - changed rare ores (cobalt, steel and higher tier ores) to spawn a little bit more frequent - fixed Soul Sappling (it was not growing a tree anymore) - Soul Forest Mod version 1.9.1 (mc 1.6.2): Download A small update (with quite some fixes) - added some particles (along with a custom portal particle, blue coloured) - added an effect when attacking mobs with Frost enchantment - added a war axe - added uraniumLiquid as a 2e fuel material for the gemcutter - added custom ice block (does not yet spawn in the world) - added soul fires to spawn in the dark caverns and the black forest biome - added 2 wooden plank types (Soulwood Planks and Hardwood planks) and their corrosponding crafting recipes - fixed the portal spawning you somewhere underground or up in the sky. It might still sometimes happen that a portal is created in a super tiny cave in my custom dimension. - fixed the Frost wand, the only thing not working, is it now shoots white blocks. (they do hit their targets) - fixed soul Bucket - fixed mobs raredrops - fixed ore ID's double registering - changed pickaxe recipes (they were uncraftable as you can only mine titanium and onyx with a steel or cobalt pickaxe) - changed the custom portal texture it now has a blueish texture - rotated the berrycutters image. - temporarily removed dark houses untill further blocks (stairs and slabs etc) have been added - changed the wood type being used in the Gemcutter recipe to my custom ones (so either use Soulwood Planks or Hardwood Planks) - Soul Forest Mod version 1.9 (mc 1.6.2): Download Another BIG update (and a very important one) - Fixed the gemcutter IT NOW WORKS YEAH - Fixed multiple biomes, IT NOW WORKS TOO - Fixed Soul Sapling (it now grows trees, how to get it? it does not yet drop indeed) - Fixed custom mobs not dropping items - Fixed Thick Soul Snow being able to be removed by any water source, which caused quite some lagg in the Frost Caves biome. - Changed some textures for pickaxes and swords - Added gemcutter recipes - The gemcutter now also is craftable - Re-added Tanzanite Sword as it is part of the tanzanite tool set. - Tools now shows more information - Armor now shows more information - Added coloured information - Added Titanium, Porphyry and Slate Brick types - Added mob name tags. - Added waterfalls & lava falls in my dimension - Re-introduced a custom structure (The Ice Tower). - Added custom mob spawners inside ice tower - Added a new tree (The Hardwood Tree) - Added new biomes (Black Forest, Dark Caverns, Frozen Plains and Marona Woods) - Added new Terrain Blocks (Fyrised Sand and Frozen Grass) - added particle effect to Fyrised Sand - added a 4x4 grid workbench (The Ice Workbench) with some cool new recipes. (you are now able to craft some enchantment books) - the enchantmentbook crafting recipes will take a long time to craft (and a lot of ingredients) - added 2 custom enchantments (Frost and Enhanced) both having a max level of 4 - added armour set bonuses - Soul Forest Mod version 1.8(mc 1.5.2): Download BIG Update First i removed a couple of things that i found a bit useless, i also added a BUNCH of stuff (notice that there are many items in the creative menu already that will be giving use in later updates) - Removed Copper & Tin armor as they are rather useless. - Removed Copper, Tin & Tanzanite sword as they are also rather useless. Don't get confused, the Copper, Tin & Tanzanite tools will stay. - Removed Ruby, Sapphire and my custom emerald (including the tools) - Added Aquamarine Tools (which will replace the sapphire tool set ) - Chrome tools will replace the ruby tool set - Tanzanite tools will replace the emerald tool set - Tanzanite's, Chrome's and Aquamarine's durability, harvestlevel, effeciency and enchantability will change. - these tool sets will be crafted differently than most tools. - as does Mithril, Steel and cobalt which will be using gems along with the ingots. - Decreased the spawn frequency of Cobalt, Steel, Mithril, Black Diamond, Onyx, Titanium and Uranium. They now spawn as they should. - Added Titanium and Onyx sticks - Fixed the mob names to show up as the proper name instead of entity.Yeti.name etc. - Fixed the Soul Lighter not to show up correctly in creative menu (flint and steel was also called soul lighter for some reason) - Removed day & night effect in the soul forest dimension - Added Rarity Colours to certain items. - Added Mouseover Information to some items (currently 1). - Added the shiny "enchantment" effect on the certain items - Changed some food recipes. - Changed the ammount of health healed when food is eaten. - Added a Hardwood Tree. - Added Bog Grass and Bog Dirt, plus 4 types of Bog Tall Grass. - Added Peat Bog biome. - Added a bunch of new items - Added a new tree the Soul Tree - Added more achievements - Added custom creative tabs. - Moved all the Soul Forest Items and blocks to the new creative tabs - Added a new mob : Furivoli (currently passive) - Changed the Blue Slime's name to Kotek - There now spawn green and blue versions of the Kotek (no differences) - Changed the Snow Creeper's name to Exclos - Soul Forest Mod version 1.7: Download This update is a very import one which will make your game a lot (say A LOT) smoother and faster inside my The Soul Forest Dimension) - Fixed the fire not spreading and not lighting the portal. - Fixed the lightning bugs in the dimension, made it so that the light level is always 0 and made it brighter. Credits to MamiyaOtaru for helping out. - Changed the fog color of the dimension to dark green. - Added the function of throwing an item to the frost shard. Also there's a slight chance that after the frost shard hits something a soul fire starts. The frost shard also does quite some damage. - Added a new weapon : Frost Wand, this weapon uses Frost Shards as ammo so get ready to collect them! (they are only dropped by ice/snow mobs that spawn in the Frost Caves biome) which will be realeased in the 2.0 update. This weapon is very strong and will damage you! so be careful. Also it now still has infinite uses but i will turn that down. This weapon is also very hard to use as you will have to hit the mobs precisly. - Soul Forest Mod version 1.6: Download(NOTE: In any older version some things may not be working) - Amazoniteore now has a sparkling effect - Lots of new textures added to the ores and the blocks. (Again thanks to BansaiKiwi) - Custom Liquid. - Custom Fire (not yet properly working) also with a custom lighter. - Custom bucket (which will get Soul Water inside whenever you take water or soul water) and is made out of titanium. - Config file now has the option to change the block and item ID's - Got rid of quite some files (made my mod more compact) - Grape sappling texture fixed - Also i decreased spawn rates of the rarest ores (cobalt and steel A LOT, as it was possible to get that much quicker than diamonds, titanium, mithril, uranium, onyx). - Soul Forest Mod version 1.4: Download(NOTE: In any older version some things may not be working) - Fixed no more free ice bricks :P - Fixed some textures were doing weird, not anymore. - Fixed the armor textures, and the armors now work as armor not just as items. - Added a new achievement tab with 4 new achievements. - Added new biome Frost Caves along with 1 new custom mobs, the Ice Fairy also added custom mob drops (blue gel, frozen rod and frost shard) - Some minor changes - Not yet working : The gemcutter. - Not yet fixed : Light problems and "day/night", still got to start looking at it. - Updated to 1.5.2 Soul Forest Mod version 1.2: Download(NOTE: In any older version some things may not be working) - Added a couple of new blocks that will be used in a biome, for now you can see the SoulSnow to spawn naturally. You can walk trough this block - The portal should be working right now. - The gemcutter will crash when you shift-click on items to move them in, so don't do that. In fact the gemcutter isn't even working at the moment so please don't use it yet. - Added food Recipes, i will add them to this post tomorrow. - Some minor changes to the mobs and ores. - Some storage blocks got re-textured thanks to BansaiKiwi!! - New mob added Yeti - Added 4 new achievements and a new achievement page. First release: Soul Forest 1.0 (minecraft 1.5.1) Download Very old version. Category:Versions